La Luna
by Beatrix Malfoy
Summary: Solo la luna, que había sido testigo de su amor, podría volver a unirlos de nuevo...


_Hola! Es el primer fic que publicó aquí aunque ya he publicado uno que otro en otras páginas! xD_

_El mini-fic sucede después de la guerra con Voldemort._

_Sin más les dejo con la lectura..._

_

* * *

_

_Cae la noche y sé que no volverá… el recuerdo es cruel y sabe hablar… otra noche más en vela… _

_Salgo al balcón de mi preciosa habitación con vistas al mar… apenas quedan rastros del atardecer… la luna empieza a hacer su majestuosa aparición y su hermana gemela la recibe desde el fondo del mar… el agua es cristalina y aún siendo de noche se puede ver la vida que hay en ella…_

_No aguanto más encerrado, necesito aire puro y el mar y la playa me invitan a pasear por ella… no le hago mucho de esperar… en unos pocos minutos estoy en la puerta de mi casa con una chaqueta para la brisa marina y las sandalias en la mano… bajo hasta la orilla y me quedo unos minutos fijo en el horizonte… ojala pudiera escapar de todo y navegar hacia aquel horizonte donde solo estaba la luna de fondo…_

_Un impulso hizo que echara a caminar por la orilla… había poca gente paseando, sobre todo parejas abrazadas compartiendo secretos… los recuerdos vuelven a mi… no son de aquel lugar pero son de una noche parecida donde la luna tenía una hermana en el fondo de un lago…_

_**La noche estaba hermosa como en aquella ocasión… pero había una belleza que la eclipsaba de manera sobrecogedora… la belleza de una muchacha castaña sentada de cara al viento esperando al dueño de todos sus pensamientos… miraba directamente a la luna retándola en silencio… lucía una expresión serena, sin miedo a la soledad de la noche, presentía que no la pasaría nada, siempre estaba protegida…**_

_**Esa noche había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de caminar fuera del colegio y caminó en la dirección que la llevaba el viento llegando hasta el lago… allí había visto aparecer la luna y había recordado el color de los ojos de su amor… grises y hermosos como la luna… decidió sentarse a esperarle… no sabía porque, pero sabía que él acudiría como ella al llamado de la luna…**_

_**En esa posición la había encontrado cuando una fuerza interior lo había impulsado a acercarse al lago esa noche… su amor… su vida…**_

_**Caminaba despacio… no quería que ella se asustara… y cuando solo estaba a dos pasos, ella giró la cabeza hacia el… era como si sus corazones estuviesen conectados… se sentían el uno al otro… se sincronizaban a la hora de latir… **_

_**Acortó el espacio que quedaba entre ellos y alargó una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie… un solo contacto y hacía flotar su espíritu… no le costó mucho acercarla a él… a veces el mismo se asombraba de lo ligera y dócil que era a pesar de ser toda una leona…**_

_**Tan solo se miraban, no necesitaban las palabras… gris con miel… extraña combinación… Draco subió su mano hacia la mejilla de ella, acarició lentamente la línea de su mandíbula y bajó por el cuello hasta afianzarse en su nuca… siempre sin quitar su mirada de ella… con la otra mano agarró su cintura y la estrechó más hacía él, acercándose lentamente hacia ella y uniendo sus labios en una danza que los hacía sentirse completos… con tan solo la luna como espectadora de aquel mágico encuentro…**_

_Volví a la realidad… me senté en una roca y desafié a la luna mirándola directamente… en secreto la rogaba… quería volver a vivir aquellos encuentros con la única persona a la que había amado y amaría en toda mi vida y que una estúpida guerra me había arrebatado…_

_Necesitaba sentir de nuevo el sincronizar de nuestros corazones, la conexión de nuestras almas, nuestras conversaciones calladas… y entonces lo volví a sentir… el llamado de la luna… el viento empujando mi alma hacia lo largo de la playa… _

_Me dejaba guiar… no pensaba, solo andaba… y la vi… a lo lejos… tan hermosa como siempre… temía que fuera un espejismo… una mala jugada de mi imaginación… pero sentía mi corazón ansioso por volver a encontrarse con el suyo…_

_Cuando la tuve delante temí tocarla y que desapareciera… pero fue ella la que cogió mis manos y repitió el ritual… puso una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su cadera… yo solo la acerqué a mi… y lentamente como tantas otras veces me fui acercando a ella pero no uní nuestro labios sino que apoyé mi frente en su frente…_

_-Al fin -dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible._

_-La luna me escuchó -contesté yo en el mismo tono al fin uniendo nuestro labios…_

_Y después de mucho tiempo la luna volvía a ser testigo de ese amor._

_

* * *

_

Gracias por leer!

Un beso enorme!


End file.
